denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Nell
Nell (넬, Nel) is a character in Denma. She first mentioned in the Sixteen (5). And she first appeared in the (1). Biography Past 10 years ago When Edel was 13 in priest age, and thus sixteen of universal age, zone 17 seminary of the eastern Church of Madonna, When farewell ceremony for the retiring headmaster, its also prospective Devas, including the ones who were to serve as high priestess in few years. Edel fall in love at first sight to her opposite of him, so he approaches and kisses. Edel suddenly became the school hero, at least until the new headmaster came. The new headmaster's very first agenda was to mark out potential troublemakers. It wasn't a surprise that Edel was on the top of the list. And then, the new headmaster gave Edel the punishment. He got sent off to the Purgatory, the food waste temple. Thanks to his uncle's persistence and negotiation skills, Edel came back to school after a year. But he became obese. 9 years ago Edel says to O that at first, he ate so he didn't get beat up. But after at while, he couldn't stop gobbling even when they were beating him to stop eating. Because the hunger is so deep, it's insatiable. Soon the kids started bullying him and he became more and more helpless. And then one day, O hacked in to the intranet of House of Dancing Flowers, so he find a prospective Deva, Nell's blog. In the video of the blog, the other a prospective Deva asks her what do she look for in a Patron. She says he must be kind, but more infortantly she want a hunky stud who can literally lift her off her feet with one arm. O says maybe he should become a Guardian priest and start serving these cuties. Edel immediately goes to Ham. Ham says, anything over 60 kilos, prepare himself for a monster. Afterwards, Edel starts the exercise to become Nell's Guardian priest. 7 years ago Edel becomes a muscular body 2 years later, he was 19 in the universal age, and thus sixteen in priest age. When the day of Pre-Guardian priest and Deva matching had finally come, Edel asks O for a hacking into the Dae-Rung-Won network. O tells he'll get expelled and a priest never should covet a Deva. After that, he succeeded to team with Heimann and became a match Deva Nell, but she remembers him and rejects to match. She posts on the blog that Sue's tiramisu is best dessert ever. And Edel sees it. When the rumor spreads that Edel is gay, she heard this and laughed at him. Ham, who's sorry for Edel, tells him to apologize to Nell and advises him to present a letter, flowers, and cakes. Edel asks borrow some money, but Ham says the reception is cut off. Heimann is trying to stop him from coming to her. Edel asks for forgiveness by presenting Sue's tiramisu, flowers, and letter to her as his uncle says, and she forgives him. At the end of the reply from her, Edel sees the emoji ^^ and sends it to the Cryptography Department via O to ask for the meaning. One day, Baron Hussadin's sudden appearance wounded dozens of priests, including Edel. They sent the private hospital VIP suites, because Hussadin's insurance will cover the costs. Edel suffers a minor concussion. Hussadin says to a priest and Asherah that he'll pick out new Devas from the list and just take them with him. Teacher says that starting tomorrow, Pre-Devas will care after priests while his hospitalization. Edel asks O to hack the Administrative Bureau of the church body's main computer. O refuses his request. But she comes. Edel acts like he can't see. And Edel says they said it's a temporary vision loss from shock. And the thing is Edel can hardly see or read anything, including the Bible. So she read him the Bible until Edel's vision comes back. But the fact that Edel's eyes can't see is a lie. Hussadin says to a priest that he spent the whole night selecting the Devas he want and he's taking them with him no matter what. This list also includes Nell. Edel secretly peaks at her diary on the her blog and, following that day's posting, filled the room with her favorite Ahaziah flowers. At this time, Ham meets and greets her. Edel says to her that Ahaziah symbolizes forbidden love. And the next day, Edel listens to her favorite singer Z-Dragon's song and followed his hairstyle. She says she's the head of Z-Dragon's fan club at the House of Dancing Flowers. And she says one of her wishes is to meet Z-Dragon in person, because he wonder how he creates such beautiful music. And she says he must have such a beautiful soul, and that must be the secret behind his ingenuity. She notices that Edel peeks at her blog. So she posts a lie on the blog that she puts 7 spoons of sugar in the coffee. Edel does exactly that. She gets angry that Edel has peeked at her blog. At this time, Edel confesses that he loves her. And Edel tells he read the Bible and there wasn't a single verse that prohibited love between a priest and a Deva. But she tells it's forbidden because they need to keep the order within the church body and Edel isn't her type. Asherah knows that some of the Devas baron requested are actually pre-Devas and he already has bishop's blessings. Asherah sees Nell on the list and wonders if these innocent girls can last at baron Hussadin and tells a priest that they can't last, they won't last because that's the life of a priestess. Edel fell asleep when he've written a letter to apologize again. Next day, Asherah goes directly to pick him up and saw a letter he had written to Nell. Asherah notices that Edel isn't a gay and he has a crush on Nell, so she's very angry. Asherah talk to oneself that a priest who holds a Deva in his heart will suffer the living hell, so she'll show him there. So Edel gets sent to lord baron's as the new Guardian priest for Deva Nell. It was Asherah's call. She protests against Asherah, but Asherah ignores. No one knew that it all stemmed from the Asherah's vengefulness. At this time all of the Devas are changes short dresses and also the shape of the necklace changes. Asherah also sends chief priest to the Hussadin's mansion, located on the planet Bayeux. Chief priest says to all Guardian priests that they never cause any trouble with the Patron's side unless it's an absolute life-and-death sithation for the Devas. And then he tells if they fail to comply, they will face Internal Investigations from the church body. Everyone was on edge in the new, unfamiliar environment. Medical practitioners give immunizations to Devas and the priests who aren't Quanx. Because who don't knows what sort of various space diseases his business guests might carry. She recalls. In recall, Asherah told her it's just another priestess duty in the Church of Madonna, and they need Patron's support because their brothers and sisters are starving. Hussadin says to his butler that 3 Devas including her are virgin, so he should teach them before his guests come. Reps of Zedekiah brigade and Caleb brothers are arrives. They private worships with Devas along with baron Hussadin. Edel and Heimann watches it. Edel realized what his uncle meant by the living hell. And one day, there is news that Hormah is coming. Reps of Zedekiah brigade and Caleb brothers are outta planet Bayeux because they doesn't want to get mixed up with Hormah. All Devas became extremely nervous once they've learned of his trainwreck history. Hormah picks her. Fortunately, Edel goes to private worship with Hormah because he has lord baron Hussadin's permission. The next day, Edel appears to be swollen. Edel tries to sit on a chair but stands up because his butt is sore. Heimann is laughed at it. She opens her heart to Edel. When Edel told her to have 7 spoons of sugar on the coffee, she cried. Heimann get angry and he says to Edel that he just drink it sugar-free. She gives Edel a cushion she used, and she says the supply ship is being delayed. Edel gives her a Sue's tiramisu, but at this time, a Deva calls her so she can't eat it. Later, she eats tiramisu with Edel. She tells she became a Deva because she has got siblings to look after, so she can't accept his love. At this time, Edel lifts her with one arm and she sees space warships. She tells if she didn't became a Deva, she would has become a soldier, just like her mom. And she tells she as a kid, she has always wanted a space warship named after her. Then she tells she thanks to Edel because he protecting her. And she lets down Edel's arm and says that Edel is strong. Edel speaks of her as a monster. After that, argues broke out between she and Edel. Unfortunately, it is their first and last date. Her senior Devas called in her because the supply ship had been delayed, and they were running out of daily necessities since they were provided with only room and board. They were a pretty large group, and thus the amount of supplies they needed was not small. So, the group asked her to excuse Edel to go buy supplies with them because Edel's dimensional manipulation ability was perfect for delivering large goods. Edel's heart was burning with love from the short romantic date he had the night before, so he volunteered to go because he saw it as an opportunity to buy her more gifts. In the meantime, however, Hormah beats up Heimann and her, and he forces her to private worships. Returning to Edel, he gets angry when he knows her situation. Heimann cries and sees Edel. Hormah talk to himself that she just passed out before he even finished. Chief priest is angry and he says to baron Hussadin that stop the worship. Edel shreds Hormah and Hussadin without any his skill. She's transferred to the church's hospital. 2 weeks later, Internal Affairs, although all the political noise, Edel is worries about one thing only. Edel's first trial is held after 3 months and Edel is sentenced to death. Edel is sentenced to death again in the second trial after another 3 months. Edel asks Ham (Balak) to Edel can receive phone calls now that second trial is over so, Ham tells O to call Edel. Edel asks O to find out where she is. Gatsu's right-hand man says to Edel that he has the best escape plan. Edel's response is more than unexpects. But Edel changes his mind soon enough after getting a call from O, because O found her. Edel heard the news about her from O. O tells she was in great condition after spending 5 months at the hospital, but her test result on Space disease came out positive. Edel is overwhelmed by guilt that he failed to protect her. O couldn't say a word to Edel who was weeping, deep inside his heart. After hours and hours of weeping, O says she serving as [[Church of Madonna#Level zero care|'level zero care' nurse]] out in the battlefield, in planet Jato. O shows him her blog. The blog mentions Sue's tiramisu. Believe in or not, a Deva's timeline post ended up changing the fate of entire church. Edel says to O that he must go see her. Edel says to Gatsu's right-hand man that the Deva he served wants a tiramisu cake, so he wants to break out of prison. Edel and Gatsu's right-hand man are try to breaks out. But Edel knows Gatsu's right-hand man is from the Bureau because Gatsu's right-hand man smelled nothing like any of the perfumes Devas use so he suspicious, and someone came and warned him right before they escaped. Heimann keep calling in for a rescue to Administration. But Administration is avoiding Heimann's calls on purpose. It means they have 2 choices now that they're one gunshot away from defeat, with no supplies left. If they leave, the church will take back church's offer to look after their family. So Level zero care decide to leave planet Jato. But she tells she has to stay because her brothers are too young to survive on their own and there're still patients who need care anyway so she'll look after them. Heimann tells he has his family waiting back home. Finally level zero care leaves here. She talks on the phone with her brothers. Now, her duty here is all finished. And air raids begin. She meets again Edel, who was in a state just before the death because the underground bunker is collapses. Edel tries to kisses her. She tells she has been infected. Edel tells Quanx are immune to virus. Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, animation Eventually, they both kisses. Ham (Balak) prevents the air raids. She continues to kisses with Edel for half the day under the protection of his uncle. The problem is that when Ham was worn out, Edel is chased by bull horn and Mr. Tear. Mr. Tear fires a ray through the machine in his mask's mouth, and Edel blocks the attack. However, bull horn uses teleport to send Mr. Tear to Edel's back, and Tear tries to cut Edel's limbs and neck. Fortunately, Ham succeeds in dimensional manipulating before Edel's body is torn. Mr. Tear is about to kill Ham (Balak) as well. But strangely Max gives an order they don't expect. When Gatsu's men arrives at the scene, they finds unconscious Balak lying on the ground, Edel dismembered in 2 dimension, and a crying her. Korah reads her memories and shares them to horned nose. And Korah asks if she would drink water. She can't leave because she doesn't want her brothers off the aid. But they can't leave her alone on planet Jato. Administration says to horned nose that he can bring her here on his ship if it's so urgent. In the ship, horned nose is shout out of anger that picking up abandoned Devas isn't part of their jop description. She has no idea of all the insults and shaming she's about to face at the Bureau of Admin. A month later, she's supposed to go to the next battlefield, but all the warp rings to the Bureau of Admin got destroyed and isolated. It's an act of terror from the Patrons who weren't able to stomach the court's ruling on Edel's case. They'll be marooned here for a while, but it'll take a month and a half to repair, and they can still carry out the Bureau's assignments. Previously, the admin head of the Level zero volunteers was revealed to be a bad credit. He calls for an emergency and he tells there're 300 patient survivors on this ship, and they're covering their food and supply expenses while they're marooned, so he proposes Level zero admin split that budget amongst Level zero admin. Just 2 days before her departure to another battle field after a month of waiting, a terror attack took place on warp rings. So, she has to wait another month and a half. She recalls Korah. In recall, Korah tells he doesn't know exactly how dimensional constraint works but Edel's wounds seem too severe. Devas aren't signing the consent to incineration until the virus becomes active. Right about then, Edel is being transferred to Abronah prison after recovering from the hospital. O calls to Edel than the church is looking into doing a research for the cure of Space disease on its own, but the church will never give Edel the permission to use Edel's Quanx ability in such a way. Edel tells Edel is going to secretly use it on her, so O is asked to conveyed the message her about Edel's plan. O hacked into the admin's network to deliver her the following 2 messages. One, the Health Bureau and Academy of Science is going to kick off a research for the cure of Space disease in 2-3 years, and Edel wants to use Edel's dimensional power without the church's blessing to freeze her virus until the cure is developed and this is possible as long as her doesn't combust. And two, O shows Edel's video message. She cries when she sees Edel's video message. After that, the 300 patients are divided into 2 groups in separate modules under the admin's instruction. The admin head of the Level zero volunteers tells they aren't opening the gate until everyone signs the consent form. The patients immediately revolted and started banging on the gate. The vent is too narrow for patients, so this container is a completely closed space and network isn't work. After the first one broke down in tears, it soon spread like a virus. They hold each other hand in hand with determination but reality is brutal. First, the cylinder room placed in the center of the room isn't toilet. The survivors make themselves an ad hoc toilet. But there is a problem. The room would fill up with floating fecal matters whenever the Bureau of Admin went zero gravity due to the periodic engine shut-off for maintenance. On top of it, the container is keeps really dark the whole time. They occasionally sprayed out water just enough for survival. But it only caused vomitting and diarrhea as the water spray got mixed with the floating crap. The place is filthier than an abandoned pigpen. But nothing hit them harder than hunger. As days passed by, they fall one by one. But they just couldn't let them go in dignity. The admin head of the Level zero volunteers wants to announce something. The admin head of the Level zero volunteers' announcement goes like this. One meal is alocated per person in both rooms. Patient is able to donate her meal to her colleague in the other room by signing her incinerator consent form. And if she accept the donated meal, she'll be granted a fresh shower and new clothes. She's given 1 minute to decide whether to accept the donated meal or starve. If she hesitates or declines the meal, her colleague's donation goes straight to garbage. Everyone is fed up with the starvation, but they're still determines to not give in to the consent form. So, the admins gets smarts and tries to give them a way out, "Save a dying friend". There is a commotion in the room. And soon, the admins tells they have their first signer from the other room. But of course, he is lying. As the first called survivor stand up and watches, a minute passed by and the door get shut. Then, the food got thrown away rignt in front of their eye. And several more hesitations and trashed plates later, rise a girl who couldn't feel anything else but hunger. Her hunger swallowed down her fear for the incinerator. The room is filled with slience except for the sound of her munching. After one fulfilling plate, a fresh shower, and restored sense of hygiene, She's immediately disgusted by the stench that's been filling up the room the entire time. It fells as if an entirely different species suddenly walks into the room. No one could stay rational at such level of hunger. Everyone's fear, anger, and emptiness morphed into an invisible arrow and shot straight towards the one who first broke their sacred, tacit vow. The arrows were slient, but cold and sharp. The peer pressure is enormous, and she cracked. The head admin succeeds in obtaining the first real signature this way. He then starts live streaming the other room in each room. As they witnessed their consent ending someone's hunger and someone's consent ending their own hunger, the number of signed forms quickly grew to 300. They're starting to falsely belive that they're saving someone's life by giving in. Soon the mood all changed as the signers become the majority in the room. Then, finally, it become Nell's turn. The incinerator consent. The last thing she can do at that moment is to hide her death on furnace planet to her little brothers. So, she never write down her name on the consent form. She thinks her life means a priestess who liked tiramisu. The admin head of the Level zero volunteers says to the other admins that they got them all signed, so air shower the modules and separate them from the mothership immediately and report to the conter for space disease control that all survivors' virus became active. Also he tells, they ask for a rescue ship with integrated warp-hole. O says to Edel that he hacked into the system to check up on her, but saw a report that said all survivors' virus became active and he couldn't find any of her records and her name on the list of the incinerator consent forms, so he'll try to dig deeper into the Bureau's data for now. In (36), 2 weeks have passed since Edel learned that her virus became active, he's in prison Abronah ran by the Bureau. O tells he digged through every record at every Health Bureau, but there isn't a single footprint of her after her virus became active. Meanwhile, satellite Mayork incinerator 3, there is her here. O gives to Edel to consent list. Edel finds the name Tiramisu on one of the consent forms and he instantly knows. Edel knows it in his bones that is she protecting her little brothers. Edel says to the head prison guard that the furnace planet, incinerator 3 on Mayork, he need his help. Edel and head prison guard are arrives to incinerator 3 on satellite Mayork. Edel makes planar constraints to head prison guard. The shocking, gruesome sight is more terrifying than what he had ever imagined. In the past O said to Edel, the autonomous incinerator on Mayork uses pre-stored solar energy to operate, and the furnace fires up once every two months. And it's been one month since the last one. So, technically Edel has one month before he get toasted. On average, there're about 50,000 bodies that get dumped into the incinerator everyday. Meaning, there're at least 1.5 million bodies inside the furnace already. The location simulator is meaningless to use, because there're fifty-thousand bodies pouring in everyday so one more month, and it stacks up to 3 million. So O tells his friend gives Edel one last piece of advice, that place is like the hell at universe's end. Then, Edel goes on the most insane mission that skull head has ever seen or heard in this universe. Edel tried to narrow down her possible locations through a simulator. O tells there're more than 30 dump locations on Mayork, but never mind the location because her body might be under the pressure from the mountain of bodies. And even if she's lucky enough to be on top of the pile, Edel doesn't knows what danger he might face inside, scavengers of unidentified aliens beasts. Edel finds her. But in reality, Edel is starting to hallucinate due to hallucinogens contained in the furnace air. Edel recalls the past. When he met her, she told the church promised her to look after her brothers. Edel told he'll stay here with her, because he's her Guardian priest. Then Edel holds the escape pod in his hand and begins to speak to his ghost. Back at his seminary, there was a bug zapper placed inside the hall way. And the moths would get drawn to the light, and to their death. They would get jolts from the electricity, but they kept throwing themselves at it regardless until they died. They kept flying at it because there was light. They didn't care if it killed them. In those days, O said to Edel that they're dumb so no wonder they all die. But at that moment, Edel found it to be rather beautiful, to fly blindly towards the light, towards their death. They're only fulfilling their destinty with everything they got. And Edel tears the escape pod, then looks for her. At this time, she wakes up for a moment. In Edel's memory, she sees a video message he left. In video message, Edel tells she has already done her share on the battle field, so doesn't let the church order her arounds every steps of the way, and he'll come pick her up as soon as he can. So Edel tells she doesn't get hurt and sick. Also Edel tells he misses her, like, a lot. She cries when she sees Edel's video message. She loses consciousness again. Edel escapes from a pool of blood and looks for her again. In (56), finally on th eve of Madonna's birthday, at the height of the festival season, while drinks and laughters are being shares between lovers, in a far away space, in a small corner of an abandoned hell, a small miracle happens. Eventually, Edel finds her. The inside of the incinerator is rapidly heating up. Edel makes her to paper then he makes the air into paper, and makes it like a balloon, and goes out. 7 years later, she has planted on Edel's abdomen, and Edel put on the Z-Dragon's bromide to wall, listened to Z-Dragon's music and strength exercises with a 70kg kettlebell instead of 60kg. In 12. A.E. (1), Balak sees her. Then Balak plants her on Edel's body. 4 years ago 3 years later, Edel asks to Yoon that he can has the battleship the marine Quanx brigade rode in. Yoon answers it's going to belong to monastery, and asks this have something to do with the girl on Edel's chest. Yoon tells he'll make sure that Father Superior doesn't find out. Edel tells he collecting everything on her wish-list until she wakes back up. 3 years ago In (7), a year later, on Madonna's birthday festival, the marketing team put, soon to be Black Chapter agents, include Edel and Yoon to work standing guard for Z-Dragon. Edel says to Yoon that Z-Dragon is an amazing artist. Yoon tells Edel is seems to going to kidnap this Z-Dragon to fulfill her wish list. In Edel's memory, she says one of her wishes is to meet Z-Dragon in person, because she wonder how what kind of a man he's to create such beautiful music. Edel thinks she will be so surprised when she wakes up and sees Z-Dragon's autograph on her body. Present In Sixteen (1), Edel took a shower, and there was a crocheted woman tattoo on his chest. She has planted on Edel's abdomen, and Edel put on the Z-Dragon's bromide to wall of Silverquick, listened to his music and strength exercises. Appearances in Other Media Yo! Villains In Yo! Villains, Deva Nell is playable character. Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Default skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Water attribute Lv 45, 7 stars *Character Description A Deva is a member of Church of Madonna. A girl who loves in the universal idol Z-Dragon and Sue's tiramisu. Edel's first love at the time of seminary. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Nell is playable character. Edel embraces Nell skin Trivia *The name Nell refers to the biblical character Ner. And The word Ner is Hebrew נֵר origin. It means "candle" or "lamp" or "light". It is a male given name. But Nell is female. *Team Imitatros makes her as the 3D models. **Bombing, Edel & Nell (Korean) **November 9, 2018, December 14, 2018 (color version) **Edel's figurine (with her) was released on February 1, 2019. link Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Church of Madonna